


A Fiery Goodbye: Caleb & Fjord

by wdayne



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dungeons & Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Characters Play Dungeons & Dragons, Choking, Dark Fantasy, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons References, Fantasy, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, High Fantasy, Inspired by Dungeons & Dragons, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, No Dungeons & Dragons Knowledge Required, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdayne/pseuds/wdayne
Summary: Caleb and Fjord meet to discuss their relationship and what their future will look like, together or apart.
Relationships: Fjord & Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Caleb Widogast, Fjord/Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	A Fiery Goodbye: Caleb & Fjord

Caleb jumps as someone knocks on his door. After camping out in the wild for so long, it’s sometimes strange to remember that knocking is normal and nothing to worry about.

He sets down his book and stands from his desk. He feels slightly naked without his coat and book harness but steps quietly toward the door. For a moment he wishes he had put peepholes in the doors of the rooms, not that he would’ve ever considered it before now. 

Caleb opens the door and is surprised to see Fjord. He looks surprisingly broad-chested, despite his armor being off for the first time in a while. His hair was slightly fluffy from a recent bath and his tusks gleamed in the low light of the hall.

"Hello, Fjord." He pauses awkwardly as Fjord just stands there. "Yes?"

Fjord sputters, "Sorry, Caleb". He rubs his neck and stammers, "Would it be okay if I came in? I wanted to talk about something."

Caleb’s awkwardness changes to concern. "Yes, of course, Fjord. Please, come in." He motions to a pair of wingback chairs by the fireplace across from his bed.

Fjord nods and slowly enters Caleb’s room. "Nice room. Not as big as I expected you’d give yourself."

"I don’t need anything fancy. Just a bed and my books."

Fjord smiles. "Yeah, of course." He sits down, bouncing a little. Nice chairs. Caleb smiles weakly and nods. It wasn’t like Fjord to visit like this. Something must be wrong. Caleb moves to the chair across from Fjord, straightening his shirt as he sits. 

"Would you like some tea?"

"Uh. Yeah. Sure."

"Any particular variety?"

"Uh… I don’t know."

Caleb snaps his fingers and a spectral cat pops out of a pipe in the wall. It takes a long stretch before padding over to Caleb. "Ah, Albrecht, good. Fjord and I would like a nice tea. Something not too dark since it’s late." He looks back to Fjord, "Sugar?" 

Fjord shrugs. "Yeah, sure. Sugar."

Caleb turns back to the cat. "And sugar for Fjord." The cat meows and trots back to the pipe before disappearing inside. "That’ll be just a moment." He smiles and sits in the silence for a moment. "So… Fjord. What can I do for you?"

Fjord exhales through his nose and says, "Jester kissed me".

Caleb’s eyes go wide but he quickly catches himself and returns a calm façade. He knew this would be a matter of time. But, hoped he would have a little longer. "Is that so?"

Silence hangs for a moment before Fjord says "Well, technically we kissed each other. She… I don’t know Caleb. She just needs me".

Those words slice into Caleb like the familiar sting in his forearms. He nods once, a deep nod, too deep, before looking into the fire.

"Don’t be mad. We knew this was a possibility. I don’t think either of us thought this would last." Fjord speaks in that slow, deep voice that he uses on merchants and sailors. Somehow that makes Caleb go from distressed to furious. 

"I don’t think you should tell me what I think, Fjord." He stares into the fire, his gaze flickering with the light. "I am no simple townsperson you’re swaying to sell a ring or a ration. He whips his head to look at the half-orc. Or is that all "I am? Is that what I am to you?"

"Caleb. You know that isn’t how I feel. We just-"

"I don’t think I know anything about you, Fjord." Caleb’s words come fast and hot. "I’ve always told you about my thoughts. But, you always stay silent and nod. How is anyone supposed to understand you when you never tell me anything. And now this? Jester? She’s sweet but she’ll never be able to give you what I do, Fjord." 

Fjord’s face curves into a smirk. "And here I thought you knew everything, Caleb."

"I don’t find this funny, Fjord." Caleb stares into the fire, wishing that the rest of the room would just burn away and leave him in his solitude once more.

"If you wanted to know, why didn’t you just ask?" He shifts awkwardly in his chair. "I try to be an open book with you Caleb. But, you’re just so quiet. I never know what you’re thinking."

"I’m thinking all things at all times."

Fjord exhales sharply. "Maybe that’s the problem. I can’t know what you’re thinking if you’re thinking about everything." 

Caleb’s mouth snaps open for a retort but can’t come up with anything. His mind is racing and spinning like he inhaled too much smoke. He didn’t really think he and Fjord would last. It had been months and Fjord had still been sneaking around to avoid the others knowing. But, deep down, in a corner of his chest he would never admit to, he hoped they could be together. He continues to stare into the fireplace, his words abandoning him. Eventually, he gets up the nerve to say, "Did you ever consider how I feel about y--"

As he spoke, Albrecht returns from the pipe, carrying a tea set. Caleb whips around and said in a dagger-like tone. "Thank you. That’s all we need, Albrecht." The spectral cat freezes and meows with disdain, leaving the tea set on the floor before disappearing back into the pipe. 

Fjord stands. "Caleb. Don’t be mad. I didn’t come to have a fight. I wanted to have a worthy goodbye." Caleb’s eyes flick to the right but he doesn’t look at Fjord directly. "I wanted to come by and give … whatever this is… the ending it deserves." 

Caleb’s rage softens slightly, but he tries hard to not let it show. He carefully slows his breath and methodically replies, "Very well. Goodbye, Fjord. It was fun while it lasted."

"We both know that’s not what I meant, Caleb." He stands and begins circling around the back of Caleb’s chair. "Now, I’d never force you." Caleb’s ears twitch. There’s the low voice again. "But, I think we both know that you and this tower of yours are more alike than people know." Caleb swallows and his nostrils flare. He feels his shoulders melting down into a relaxed position. Fjord leans down over the back of the chair, whispering into Caleb’s ear. "I just need to think “up” and you rise."

Caleb feels an immediate twitch at his belt. Fjord’s magic had always intrigued Caleb, but the things he did without spells were even more fascinating. Caleb exhales slowly, trying to keep his body under control. Fjord moves his lips to Caleb’s left ear.

"So, what do you say, Mr. Caleb. Will you grant me one last time?"

Caleb stands before he even realizes he had moved. He gulps down his nerves and turns back to Fjord, still not looking him in the eye. "I think we should say goodnight, Fjord."

Fjord stands back up straight and sighs. "Alright, Caleb. Alright." He turns and moves toward the door. Caleb follows him, preparing to shut the door after him. His body fights him, hungry for that deep voice. Fjord stops at the door, holding the knob in his hand. "I’m sorry if I hurt you, Caleb. That was never my intention." 

Caleb stares at the small of Fjord’s back, as far up as he’s willing to look. He exhales. "Scheiße."

He reaches out and turns Fjord around by the shoulder. His sudden strength seems to catch Fjord off-guard, his body knocking back into the door. Caleb stretches up and presses his lips against Fjord’s feeling the familiar firmness of the tusks against his cheeks. Fjord’s surprise evaporates and he grabs the back of Caleb’s head and pulls him in hard. He takes Caleb by the elbow and whips him around, pushing him back against the door with a soft thud. Caleb’s long fingers move nimbly, undoing Fjord’s shirt. The half-orc pushes harder against Caleb, pressing his shoulder blades into the cold wood of the door, and pressing hips against hips. 

Caleb’s body burns. His lips tingle and his ears are hot. Fjord pulls Caleb’s shirt from his waistband and tugs off his belt. Just like the last time and the times before that the room spins and every sound becomes their shared breathing. With a sudden thrust, Fjord’s body presses against Caleb’s, knocking his tailbone against the door. Fjord slips a hand across the small of Caleb’s back releasing a gasp from his lips. 

Fjord leans in, so close to Caleb’s ear. "Can I?"

In a voice that is nearly an exhale, Caleb says. "Take me."

As soon as the words escape his mouth, Fjord lifts Caleb off the floor. His thick muscles contract as he pulls Caleb’s legs to the familiar notch above Fjord’s hip bones. Without a moment of hesitation, Fjord carries Caleb to the four-poster bed and tosses him down onto the mattress, letting his body bounce for a moment. Fjord tears off his shirt and pulls his belts off in a single, swift motion. Caleb arches forward, pulling his shirt over his head and then struggles to unbuckle his pants. Fjord’s large hands push Caleb’s away, pulling the pants off and tossing them to the floor in a heap.

Caleb tries to move forward to his usual spot in front of Fjord, but he’s pushed back onto the bed. Fjord leans down and touches his lips to Caleb’s chest. Inhaling sharply, he tries to just enjoy the moment and not think. Fjord kisses down his stomach and lower until Caleb is nearly holding his breath. As Fjord pulls Caleb into his mouth, Caleb exhales and his body goes limp. The tusks press against the valleys of his hips and they bury his pleasure further into his body. Caleb reaches down, losing his fingers into Fjord’s dark hair. With every dip of Fjord’s head Caleb exhales deeper and deeper, as if his lungs might deflate entirely.

With a sudden tug to Fjord’s hair, Caleb pulls him away from his position. He growls, "Give it to me, Fjord."

Fjord moves like a wave, a curve of the spine and a quick move of an arm and his body is on top of Caleb. The skin of their stomachs touch as Fjord positions himself between Caleb’s upturned legs. The room has fallen away and all Caleb sees is the island of the four-poster bed. Fjord spits into his hand, preparing himself to enter. Pulling at his hips, Caleb pulls Fjord in. The half-orc groans, not used to sinking into place so quickly, but Caleb wants to feel that burn. He bites his lips and lets out a guttural groan. 

"Did that hurt?" Fjord holds his body in place, his voice soft.

"Don’t stop, Fjord." Caleb’s voice comes out quick and hungry. If this is the last time, he would feel it. "Don’t stop."

Fjord listens and begins thrusting forward, soft at first, then harder, coaxed by Caleb’s hand. Each pulse sends a burst of sparks through Caleb’s stomach and up into his chest. His head arcs back against the mattress, his throat exposed and his mouth open. Fjord leans in closer, his nipples hard and his abs contracting with each thrust. Caleb wraps his arms down around the width of Fjord’s chest and grips his shoulder blades. He pushes his hips up against Fjord, increasing the pressure between them. 

"Mächtig, Fjord!" Not understanding, the half-orc freezes. Caleb repeats, impatient. "Harder, Fjord! Harder!"

Fjord obeys, gritting his teeth and slamming himself against Caleb. The bed creaks around them, rocking with their movement. Caleb knots his ankles behind Fjord’s ass, adding extra momentum to the thrusts. His nails claw into Fjord’s back and the half-orc growls, pulling his hands away and pushing them down onto the bed. Caleb let’s out an excited gasp and Fjord’s eyebrows raise in surprise. He presses Caleb’s wrists down into the blankets as he pushes hard into him. Caleb’s head whips left, then right in pleasure. 

"More, Fjord. Give me more."

Fjord leans down, using his elbows to keep Caleb’s arms pinned. He grips the back of Caleb’s neck for extra leverage. Caleb’s face is mere inches from Fjord’s now and their breath is entangling between their lips. Caleb pushes his head back showing his pale neck.

"Choke me." Fjord’s eyes go wide and his thrusts slow. 

"What?"

"You heard me. Choke me." He jolts Fjord’s hips with his ankles. "Don’t stop."

Fjord returns his rhythm and leans back, releasing Caleb’s arms. He wraps his wide hands around Caleb’s neck and gently presses his thumbs into the rigid lump of his throat. Caleb snarls in pleasure, his body begging for more. Fjord pushes harder, sinking his thumbs into the meat of Caleb’s neck. Their bodies continue to convulse against each other in a repeated tide of motion. Fjord holds his grip, watching as Caleb’s face starts to turn color. Fjord starts to pull away but Caleb’s hands dart to Fjord’s wrists holding him in place. Caleb’s mouth hangs open, unable to get air. His face is in a corpse-grin, joyous and frozen. Fjord’s eyes go dark with fear and his hips slow nearly to a stop. Caleb lurches forward, grabbing a handful of Fjord’s hair and shouting through a fingered grasp.

"Don’t stop!"

He yanks Fjord’s head to one side in a frenzied motion and Fjord releases an angry bellow. He jerks his body back. His mouth curls into a roar. And, Fjord curves his body into a massive slap, cracking Caleb across the jaw.

For a long moment they both remain silent and motionless. Caleb turns his head to face Fjord and a single thread of blood falls from his lip. Fjord takes a step back, breaking the connection between them. The air hangs heavy as the room returns around them. Caleb presses a long finger to his lip and observes the ribbon blood. Fjord takes another step back, eyes still locked on Caleb. Caleb continues to breath heavy but doesn’t speak. Pulling on his clothes, Fjord moves like a shadow back toward the door. He pauses, as if to say something, but just slips out of the room.

Caleb lies on the bed, naked and bleeding, facing the ceiling. Then, in a rush of heat, tears pour from him and he curls into the blankets. His back curves against the heat and light from the sputtering fireplace, kept alight from the magic of that place. The tea sits, lonely and cooling fast on the floor.


End file.
